vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rick (Instant Death)
Summary Rick is one of Yogiri Takatou's companions during the events of Volume 2 of the Instant Death series. After a series of ever-increasing misfortunate events thanks to Rainer he ended up becoming the Sword Saint after the former Sword Saint was killed with his guard down by Theodosia. He later kills the maddened goddess thanks to special attributes his equipment had which he was not aware of along the power he received after becoming the Sword Saint. He then sets out to clear "hell" as he feels the responsibility of doing so as the new Sword Saint. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 7-A Name: Rick, Richard Origin: Instant Death Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, King Sword, Sword Saint, Prince Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Power Sealing (His royal blood allows him to seal abilities up to two levels), Statistics Reduction (If the target resists the sealing of their abilities their parameters are reduced), Skilled Swordsman, Limited Resurrection (Like other high ranking swordsman if he is killed he will turn into a ghost rather than his soul and spirit diffusing), Spatial Manipulation (He can bypass spatial barriers and attack others through dimensions), Soul Absorption (Everyone with the system can absorb souls to increase the size and weight of their soul), Resistance to: Transmutation (His armor protects him from the effects of transmutation), Overwhelming Aura (Resisted the effects of Vahanato’s presence and Orugein's aura, which includes: Perception Manipulation, Paralysis, and Death Manipulation), Mind Manipulation (Resisted the effects of Orugein’s commanding voice and Vahanato’s authority voice), Death Manipulation (Everyone with the system can resist the effects of instant death magic as long as they are stronger than the user), Fear Manipulation (Those with the system get their fear suppressed by the system) and Soul Manipulation (When people with the system absorbs the souls of others, they increases the power, density, size and magnitude of their own) | All previous abilities plus Energy Absorption (Like his predecessor he should be capable of absorbing power to the point of surpassing Vahanato), Fate Manipulation (Carries the fate of humanity itself which not even Vahanato can defy. A hero with a lot of “fate” cannot be returned to death. A sword saint will always win against an enemy of humankind), Resistance to Fate Manipulation (Not even Vahanato can defy the fate of one that carries the fate of humanity itself) Attack Potency: ''' '''Small Building level+ (Comparable to Ryoko, who sliced an airplane's wing) | Mountain level (Due to holding the power of the sword saint he is comparable to sages such as Santarou who is capable of performing this feat) Speed: Subsonic (Should be at least comparable to half-devil Theodosia who can move faster than the eye can see) | Relativistic+ (Deflected the light beams of Vahanato which were emitted at light speed, although he was only capable of doing so because he knew where they were coming from) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class+ | Mountain Class Durability: Small Building level+ (At least comparable to half-devil Theodosia) | Mountain level (Sword Saints are existences on par with Sages like Lain) Stamina: High (Fought his way through the one hundred floors of the Sword Saint's tower) | Very High (Superior than before) Range: Extended melee range. Kilometers with sealing (His ability extends over the entire royal capital which has a radius of 5 km) Standard Equipment: His silver armor, holy sword and shield Intelligence: Above Average (Although he seems to be quite oblivious in most situations he is a skilled swordsman that holds the 7th rank, Sword King, amongst the most talented knights) Weaknesses: None notable Key: Pre-Sword Saint | Sword Saint Others Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sword Users Category:Good Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Princes Category:Knights Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Instant Death Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Shield Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Sealing Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Fate Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Light Novel Characters